


October 25th: Lap Dance/Striptease

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I just love teasing Steve Rogers in public and vice versa, Public Sex, Smut, Strip Games, Strip Tease, Subways, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 25th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 25th: Lap Dance/Striptease

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

He focuses on the faded green outlining the number five; the subway home, after a long mission and longer debriefing. A flash of lace, maybe red and then it’s plopped in his hand. 

“How did you get these off?!” You smirk lazily. “Stop that! We’re in public.” 

Is he saying that to you or to his hips pulling you flush to his cock and grinding against you in the weekday commuter rush bustle? 

He accidentally makes eye contact with a particularly stuffy businessman. 

“Let’s see how many articles of clothing you can get off before our stop, sweetheart?”

“You’re on.”

  
  



End file.
